idlexfandomcom-20200213-history
Planets
There are currently 27 planets in 4 different sectors in the game. Players send ships on missions to these planets to earn coins. Sector_0 This sector is part of what we all know as our solar system. It includes 7 planets in the solar system (yes, Pluto included) and the Moon. Earth (Base) This is where everything starts in the game. Players can tap on Earth to earn coins. All mission ships in this sector is sent from and return to Earth. Moon Although technically not a planet, players send their first mission ship to the Moon and start earning a steady income here. Mars The red planet named after the Roman god of war. Jupiter Largest planet of our solar system, named after the king of gods in Roman mythology. Saturn The planet with beautiful rings around it, named after the Roman god of agriculture. Uranus The blue planet, named after the Greek god of the sky. Neptune Another blue planet, named after the Roman god of sea. Pluto Technically not a planet anymore, but still a location in the game that players earn coins from. It is named after the Roman god of the underworld. Sector_1 This sector consists of 6 planets. The base on this sector is a space station. Players can tap on this station to earn coins, just like the Earth in sector_0. All mission ships in this sector is sent from and return to this base. Proxima The planet that is closest to our solar system, and the next step of our journey into the universe. Its name comes from the Latin word for "next." Ignis This scorching hot planet is properly named Ignis, meaning "fire" in Latin. Aureum A shining gold-colored planet named after the Latin word for "golden." Pratis The name of this mesmerizing green planet means "meadows" in Latin. Dulcis This candy-looking pink planet's name means "sweet" in Latin. Glacies This freezing cold planet, so far away from the closest star, is named after the Latin word for "ice." Sector_2 This sector consists of 7 planets. The base on this sector is a space station. Players can tap on this station to earn coins, just like the Earth in sector_0. All mission ships in this sector is sent from and return to this base. Apollo This planet has huge craters and resembles our Moon a lot. Thus it's named after first successful missions to the Moon, Apollo. Apollo is the son of Zeus and the god of healing, medicine and archery, and of music and poetry in Greek mythology. Cupid The pinkish looking planet, named after the Roman god of attraction and affection. Fortuna A tiny, little planet named after the Roman goddess of fortune and luck. Minerva This huge orange planet is named after the Roman goddess of wisdom and strategy. Juno This gray and dull-looking planet is named after the Roman goddess of love and marriage. Vulcan This planet, due to its extremely high temperatures causing it to be constantly on fire, looks purple from the outside and it is named after the Roman god of fire. Bacchus This gigantic planet the biggest one in the universe looks like a huge fireball, but in reality it is rich with energy resources and yields lucrative income. Thus, it is named after the Roman god of agriculture, wine and fertility. Sector_3 This sector is actually a single planet far away in the universe and consists of 7 stations generating income. The base on this sector is an outpost station. Players can tap on this station to earn coins, just like the Earth in sector_0. All mission ships in this sector is sent from and return to this base. Ceres This basic station named after the Roman goddess of grain crops, fertility and motherly relationships. Janus Robot-looking station is named after the Roman god of beginnings, transitions, time, and endings. Vesta RoboSpider-looking station is named after the Roman goddess of home and family. Cybele The station is named after the mother goddess of the old world. Hercules This pointy-looking station is named after the Roman god of strength and heroes. Nemesis R2D2-looking station is named after the Greek goddess of retribution. Libertas This portal-looking station is named after the Roman goddess of liberty.